


Breaking News!! Minsung are in love and very Gay!

by soobasaur



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, MC Jisung, News Reporter Jisung, So does Jisung, basically jisung does the news announcements for tv, he has a reporter voice and the fic is 10x more funnier if you read his lines like that, i love minho, i love soft minho, minho is sick of his boyfriend but also madly in love with him, soft making out, this is a minsung household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: Being a new reporter practically guaranteed Jisung a work day filled with excitement, but after a mediocre day he drives home with a bored pout on his face. Wanting to spice things up a little he decides to speak to his boyfriend Minho in his reporter voice for the rest of the night, gaining him fond eye rolls and eventual kisses. what could possibly be more fulfilling than that?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	Breaking News!! Minsung are in love and very Gay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisysungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysungs/gifts).



> hi!! this is just pure fluff of minsung being domestic, featuring jisung being a dumbass and minho putting up with it cus he's head over heels in love.
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> this is for amy >3< so if u see this hi :P

“Aannnddd that’s a wrap, good work everyone and you’re free to head home Jisung!” the director cheered, clapping him on the back as the lights shut off and the studio was shunned into silence. The usual buzz from the morning already wearing down as the cameras swiftly got packed away, Jisung getting up from his chair and slowly making his way off set.

He undid his mic and made his way to his dressing room, humming as he pulled out a couple of face wipes and worked off the makeup on his face, making sure he got every bit of foundation off before shrugging off his suit jacket and throwing on a hoodie.

He waved goodbye to the few co-workers who also stayed this late and skipped down the halls and to the parking lot, the sun just setting as he unlocked his car and drove towards his home.

The day had been very uneventful, one of the reasons Jisung wanted to be a news reporter was for the excitement that came along with it. But the most worthwhile thing that had happened that day was the inch of snow layering across Seoul, and that just wasn’t enough for Jisung! 

Being an all day reporter made the male have to stay at the office basically 24/7, being on the ready for any sort of news to be announced, sitting stiffly in full makeup from 6 in the morning to 6 at night was tiring, but Jisung enjoyed every second of it. 

What he didn’t enjoy was being away from his boyfriend all day.

Minho always texted him after his segments, sending funny screenshots or youtube compilations of him fucking up his lines. The occasional selfie of him in front of their TV with him on screen never failed to make Jisung smile like a school girl with a crush, Minho just had that effect on him. 

It always brought a smile to his face knowing the love of his life was watching him talk about the weather for ten minutes straight voluntarily. 

Jisung knew just how to spice up his day a bit more.

|| || ||

He quickly pulled into their home’s driveway and practically fell out of the car as he tried to scramble to their front door as soon as possible, setting his plan into action the moment he stepped foot into their house.

Usually Minho would be there to greet him after hearing the door unlock but all he got today was a lick to his feet by one of Minho’s cats, he honestly couldn’t tell them apart but letting Minho know would break his heart into pieces so he would be keeping that bit of information with him to the grave. 

Jisung assumed the elder was taking a nap so he quietly crept into their bedroom, peeking his head around the door frame only to be met with one of the cat’s purring on their bed.

He huffed and made his way to the kitchen, turning the corner to find it  — unsurprisingly — empty.

Jisung’s pout was growing sadder as he now stepped into the living room, the sight causing his expression to immediately brighten up once spotting Minho on the couch with his headphones on, watching what looked to be anime on his phone.

The younger grinned knowing he could now put his plan into action.

He cleared the throat and in his news reporter voice stated, “Good Evening everyone, your time is now 7:42pm this just in...me...I just got in,” Jisung smiled, viewing how Minho paused his show to turn and raise his eyebrow at the younger.

“Let me send it over to my colleague Minho over here,” Jisung continued speaking dramatically into his imaginary mic, “Minho it was such a wild day at work today, how did things go on your end?” the younger asked, tilting his head as he waited for Minho’s response, which was a fond eye roll as the elder got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Seems like we’re having some technical issues,” the younger quickly said at the lack of response as he waddled behind him, determined to keep up with his antics as he watched the elder pull out a pan and a couple packs of ramen for them, turning the stove on as he leaned against the counter. 

He tried his best not to drool at the sight of Minho taking a swig of his water as he waited to see if the younger was gonna keep up with his act.

“Turning it over to my colleague here, who’s throwing down in the kitchen as they like to say. What is it that you're cooking?” Jisung narrated, shoving his hand holding the fake microphone in front of Minho.

“Ramen,” the elder giggled, before turning around to dump the packets of noodles into the boiling water, singing to himself as he did so.

|| || ||

It was almost the time where Jisung’s body would crash out of exhaustion but the younger still had some energy left brewing inside of him so he made his way to their bedroom and jumped onto the bed, patting the bundle of blankets that was just his boyfriend in hiding.

“It’s currently 10:47pm, taking a look outside the sun has finally gone down folks, the weather is a bit chilly but certainly not a bad way to end a friday night-,” the younger reported, inching closer to his target and peeling back enough blanket to see Minho smiling with his eyes shut.

“It’s 10:52pm and it looks like Minho is calling it a night  —,” Jisung yelped as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and tug him into a hug.

“I thought you would’ve given up your little act after eating dinner,” the elder’s tired and hoarse voice laughed, wrapping the blanket around the younger as well before tangling his legs in between the Jisung’s.

“I am dedicated to my craft,” Jisung giggled, finally returning to his normal talking voice, leaning forwards to let their foreheads touch.

“It made my day,” Minho whispered, hooking his fingers onto the younger’s collar before tugging him in for a kiss, slotting their lips together as Jisung lazily ran his fingers through the other’s hair.

Right after pulling away Jisung opened his mouth to announce it in his reporter voice, but Minho saw it coming and quickly distracted him by leaning forward to bring him into another kiss, muffling his laugh as Jisung toppled on top of him to deepen it.

The rest of the night was filled with the two boys making out till their eyes fell shut, it was a peaceful day right up until 12am the next day when Jisung decided to wake up his boyfriend for their Saturday morning news reporter style.

“Good Morning folks, your time is 5:26am and—hey!” Jisung laughed, ducking down to dodge the incoming pillow attacks from his half awake boyfriend.

“This just in, I love you Minho.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehe did you enjoy it? if you did leave me a comment :D it would make my day !!
> 
> if u wanna chat hmu on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)  
> byebye ≧◡≦


End file.
